


House Always Wins

by NightingaleLost



Category: Alien Harem
Genre: College AU, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleLost/pseuds/NightingaleLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what kind of betting you indulge in, be careful who's dealing the cards; the house always wins. Eventually, Rue's got to pony up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Always Wins

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for Windy, happy birthday!! u3u

Rue passed by the mirror, straightening out the ends of his leather jacket. Alright, good. He hunted around for his phone again—although if he was perfectly honest Will was probably gonna be the only one using it once he got to the real fun at the party—turned his attention to his flask as he very carefully topped it up just in case things ran dry. Maron would probably give him a look if he still knew how big his stash was. His hands had just tucked it into his jacket, when someone knocked on the door.

 

Probably Will, or Maron. One of them always tagged along now when he went out so late. He opened the door to let them in, only to find a grinning Rory on the other side.

 

_'Hell no'_

 

A foot jammed in the threshold, stopping it from slamming it in the other's face. “Now hold on,” Rory leaned against the door, pushing it open another inch. “I'm just here to collect a debt.”

 

“You get your rocks off taking from the poor?”

 

“Very funny.” The taller man slid inside; the door ended up slamming shut with nothing else pushing it open. Rory crossed his arms as he stared at rue. “A bird told me you were planning to attend a little party tonight. And I, well, thought I had the perfect accessory for you.” He pulled something short and black and tapered from his jacket pocket.

 

Fuck. Rue had really hoped he had forgotten about that bet, but that would have been too good. He hedged a bit, scowling, “You didn't say when I had to wear it. Or at what party.”

 

Roy gave him a spectacular eye roll. “Figures. Of course you couldn't deliver.”

 

Rue wasn't going to give him a response but Rory didn't leave him a chance to say anything anyway, shrugging his shoulders. “You shouldn't make bets you're not prepared to lose. Might get you in a little bit of trouble later on if no one can come and,” he smirked. “Bail you out.”

 

“I don't.” Rue snapped.

 

Rory bounced the plug on his palm. “Afraid you're gonna make a mess of yourself in public?”

 

If looks could kill he would have dropped in an instant. As it was he didn't. Shit he'd have to do it anyway or Rory'd make him catch hell for it later via never leaving him alone. Rue went to his dresser, yanking it open and flinging something at Rory's head. The other glanced at it as he caught it. Lube. By the time he looked up again Rue was dropping his pants, bending over the side of the bed.

 

Well, he always did like the hands-on projects, he laughed a little.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Rue lay his head on the sheets, listening as Rory's footsteps got closer. He felt a hand slide over his thighs.

 

“You're looking surprisingly clean today.”

 

He ignored the comment. An imperious little tap to his cheeks had him reaching his hands up, holding himself to give Rory a good view of his hole. This sure felt familiar. God, Rory couldn't even do this himself for once, what an ass.

 

His thoughts didn't turn any less kind as he heard the pop of the bottle opening, and then a pair of wet fingers reached around his hips, stroking the underside of his cock. Fuck. Okay. The other hand landed on his thigh again, tracing up and down, and Rue slid a little further on the bed, trying to bend his legs some more. They didn't have time to fuck which was kind of a shame and yet not, but he might get laid later tonight anyway so he went with it. He tried to free up a hand to make Rory grip him more firmly but the minute he let go of himself Rory stopped.

 

Rue bit back a growl, returning his hands to his ass. Rory held back a smirk from behind him, returning to slide his fingers down Rue's cock again until he was sporting a full erection. Rue almost didn't mind the wetness of lube on his hole until Rory was pushing a finger inside, rubbing in small quick strokes. He almost jumped, trying and failing to spread his legs a little wider. This wasn't the first time skinny jeans had backfired on him, but there was time to think about that later, when someone wasn't stretching him out with a second finger to join the first and he wasn't popping a boner to get fucked. Rue gritted his teeth; as much as it felt nice, he had somewhere to be.

 

“Come on, hurry up.”

 

He could almost _see_ the smile drop from Rory's face, and that itself was enough to make _him_ smile until Rory took his revenge by pushing those insidious fingers against his prostate. A shudder went up his spine but he sighed long and loud to let the other know he was _going to be late_.

 

He felt the blunt tip of the plug nose its way it, until it was settled firmly in his ass. Rue stood up but Rory wouldn't let him up without getting away with another smack.

 

“I'll be around,” Rory said as he wiped his hands on Rue's bedsheets. “Just in case you decide to cheat.” Rue ignored him once more, pulling up his pants, grimacing at the way the plug sent little shocks through him when ever he moved. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other opening the door to leave.

 

“Oh, I forgot to mention. It comes with a little surprise.”

 

Rue paused, narrowing his eyes at the tone. “Surprise?”

 

Rory pulled out a remote from his jacket, a little bigger than your average garage door opener. Rue almost didn't get it...and then he did.

 

“You—”

 

Rory turned a dial and Rue yelped as a very persistent vibration started up in his ass, sending waves straight between his legs. Oh _hell_.

 

He could still hear Rory laughing from halfway down the hall.

* * *

 

 

Rue adjusted his pants, rubbing a hand down his front impatiently. The spot on his pants was just beginning to dry by now; he had just raised a cup to his lip when the low buzz had changed to a staccato pulse so sudden he'd wasted a good portion of his drink to the legs on his pants.

 

He would have thought it was coincidence, Rory fucking with him from wherever he was in this party, if it hadn't happened every single time he'd tried to drink something for the last hour. Rue hadn't used toys before; drunk one night stands really didn't give you much chance to try out things in the bedroom, and whatever else Rory might have been into, vibrating butt plugs hadn't made their appearance before tonight. He regretted it now.

 

This was so stupid, he thought, trying to ignore the on and off buzzing in his pants as he tossed back what was left in his cup. He could get used to this, right, some people went around with plugs for kinks and didn't bat an eye. He'd managed to drink enough that the idea wasn't seeming so impossible to him now, and he groaned, resisting the urge to rub up against the nearest person. More drinks first. Drinks always came first.

 

He snagged another cup from some couple who were too busy making out to notice the theft, chugging most of that down as well. Maron would tell him to drink some water, if he were here. As if. The plug rubbed in him with every step, keeping him hard and leaking. He thought he might be waddling a little. God where was Frankie when you needed him. Or Maron. Or both. The thought of all three of them naked in bed didn't help his situation any and he bit back a groan as his cock throbbed. _God._

 

Rue looked around, trying to spot a familiar face. He knew Will was somewhere out there. Rory was here too but he'd rather fuck himself on a cactus right now. Was Maron here? He'd almost reached the other side of a quivering mass of people when the buzz turned into a chainsaw; he bit his lip so hard it hurt, legs wobbling at the knees. What the hell? The plug prodded his prostate with the intensity of a semi; Rue almost came in his pants just from that. He ended up spilling the rest of his drink down someone's back.

 

He heard someone's angry outburst, but he was too busy clutching his front and trying his hardest to not ruin this pair of pants. Whoever he had messed with though, took his expression the wrong way, backing up.

 

“Whoa! The bathroom's over there, don't fucking _puke_ on me.”

 

Rue ignored him, walking away as quickly as he could. He had never wanted a drink so badly in his life. He'd also never wanted to fuck someone so badly either. He could see what he assumed was the bathroom close by and beelined in that direction. At this rate he wasn't going to last enough to get fucked, he'd have to settle for jacking off and hope that took the edge off the rest of the night.

 

He'd almost made it when he spotted a very familiar face leaning against a wall alone, fiddling with another very familiar _thing_. He lurched over to Maron, yanking his arm away from the plug's remote. Did Maron know what that was? He was going to kill Rory later.

 

“Rue?” The taller man looked at him in confusion, and a bit of worry. “Are you alright? Do you need a ride?”

 

“No,” was the only thing Rue said before tugging him close, pushing himself as close as he could before kissing him. Maron was taken by surprise but he gave in surprisingly easy, which was a good thing because Rue wasn't in any mood to play around anymore. The plug was still set on whatever high setting Maron had put it on and he pressed himself against a thigh, trying to straddle it in a way that didn't seem like he was just wantonly humping him. His hips rolled forward, and he hissed against Maron's lips.

 

“Rue...” He heard the whisper, feeling something begin to prod at his hip. He switched his attentions to Maron's neck, taking in the cut off breath as he kissed under Maron's jaw, stretching up on tiptoes to get a good angle. His hand crept down, palming the front of the other's jeans. Every time he thrust against Maron's thigh the back of his jeans pushed on the plug and he wanted to strip the both of them down right where they were but even this close he knew Maron probably wouldn't go for that.

 

Rue forced himself to pull back , looking around until he spotted the bathroom again. Perfect. He hoped it was empty because if not someone was about to get their ass kicked out with their pants around their knees. He grabbed the taller man's arm, pulling him away from the wall; he walked as quickly as he dared without giving the absent Rory the satisfaction of actually making a mess of himself.

 

He pushed past some twittering drunks hanging around the door and shoved Maron in, locking the door behind himself. The other looked a little dazed but Rue could tell he was going to come back and probably have a million excuses as to why they couldn't fuck in a bathroom, none of which he wanted to hear now. His hands found Maron's jeans, zipping them down. Hands gripped around his wrists.

 

“Rue you're drunk.”

 

He could have screamed. Rue met Maron's eyes, trying to will him to just drop his pants and let him suck his cock. “I wish I drank that much.”

 

The other looked almost surprised. “How much have you had?”

 

“Not enough.” He slipped a hand free from Maron's grip, rubbing the tips of his fingers against the bulge in Maron's jeans. “Maron...”

 

The other looked conflicted but Rue could tell he wasn't even slurring or weaving, he really hadn't had enough. He felt the grip on his hand recede and triumphantly pushed down the waistband under his hands. Maron was half hard but he was already fixing that, dropping to his knees in front of him. The sound the other made was somewhere between a groan and a sigh as he wrapped his lips around the tip, moving his tongue under the head before taking more into his mouth. Rue was sloppy with it, sucking down before coming back up and painting wet stripes down the sides of his cock with his tongue. Maron didn't take long at all before he was fully erect and panting; Rue felt hands settle on the sides of his head, trembling with the exertion of not just grabbing him and moving him faster. All the while the vibrator kept going, and Rue groaned, muffled as his hips jerked.

 

Rue got him as wet as he could before backing off, and Maron gasped, hands tensing on his head for a second before letting him pull away. Rue pushed down the toilet cover, unzipping his pants and bracing one leg on top of the seat. The plug came into full view, and he looked back to see Maron look at him in surprise.

 

“What is that.” It wasn't really a question.

 

He gritted his teeth, impatient. “You should know, you've got the control to it.”

 

Maron wasted precious seconds halfway gaping before he pulled the thing out of a pocket hastily. “Oh, I didn't...Wilhelm handed it to me as I walked in, he didn't offer any kind of—”

 

“Really. Not the time.” Rue pushed his ass back, groaning. If he could just get Maron to take it out. Rory would call it cheating but he could go fuck himself. “ _Maron....._ ”

 

He gasped as the plug became inert, something in him just wanting to collapse right there on the seat. How long had it been on? Then Maron was gripping the end of it, sliding it out. His ass instantly felt empty, and strange, and Rue gave his butt a wiggle to encourage Maron to hurry it up a little.

 

Hand settled on his hips and something hot pushed in. Maron was thicker than the plug but that didn't feel half as good as how _deep_ he went in, filling that empty space in him and then some. Rue shuddered, one hand going to grip his arousal. He'd been on the edge for hours, he could wait a little more. He looked back to see Maron sink flush against him, rocking gently. This wasn't what Rue was looking for.

 

“Come on, come on,” he hissed, pushing back against Maron's cock. “ _Just go_.”

 

Maron pushed up Rue's shirt and jacket, getting a better grip on his hips. “Are you sure?”

 

Something in him broke. “Maron,” he whined. “ _please_.”

 

Maron started out slow anyway, but soon enough he was speeding up and Rue had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from saying anything. Every thrust sent a lightning shock through him, short and hard and he felt like he was already rubbed raw, his breath puffing out quickly. The house party swallowed up most of the sounds their skin made as Maron pushed into him but it felt loud to him, like echoes. God it was so strange getting fucked sober, it felt like ice. His insides were tense. He wanted to cum he wanted it so bad, he'd been for what felt like an eternity.

 

He felt Maron lean over him, words choked in his throat as he wrapped an arm around Rue's chest, leaving the other on his hip. Teeth nipped at his shoulder and he almost lost it, breath rushing out in one gasp.

 

“Shit...fuck, fuck, oh god—” He clamped his mouth shut again, trying to hold back the whimper in his chest.

 

He could hear Maron in his ear between kisses, the words lost. He wasn't going to last all that long but god he almost didn't care anymore. He let his head drop, looking down to see Maron thrusting into him from below. Oh hell. Hell, his hand was already so tight on his cock it ached and he was shivering, he couldn't handle it, he just wanted...

 

His leg slipped on the cover and sent him forward against the top of the tank, and he lost his grip. Rue yelped, both hands going up to clutch the top as Maron hissed, slamming in him deep. Another thrust like that and, he was gone, trying to cover his mouth to hold back his cry as he jerked forward on the seat.

 

Maron said something behind him he didn't catch, leaning heavily on the seat. Oh my God. He felt fucking _trashed_. Maron kept going, and Rue shuddered, trying to catch his breath. Another minute and Maron's movements got a little more erratic, frantic; Rue pushed back as the redhead came with a groan, heat spreading in him.

 

They didn't move for a while, until the doorknob jiggled from whoever was pulling at it from the outside. Loud voices came and went, but Rue ignored everything, making a face as Maron pulled out. He didn't get up yet, sinking down until he was almost sitting on the cover. His legs were still jelly. All he wanted to do at this point was go home and sleep, and then maybe think about whether or not he would have to experiment some more with toys.

 

Maron pushed Rue's hair behind his ear. “You alright?”

 

He was better than alright. “Yeah.” God, and he _still_ wasn't drunk. What a goddamn night.

 

Rue looked over to see Maron drawing back and wrapping up the plug in a large napkin with a strange look on his face. “How did you get this? How did _I_ get the control?”

 

Rue took a minute, taking in the fact that he was sitting bare-assed on a toilet cover at a party, still mostly sober, completely fucked out. He shrugged, closing his eyes.

 

“Lost a bet.”


End file.
